


Tease

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism (?), F/M, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had expected it, least of all her boyfriends, but Taekwoon was the goddess of dirty talk. She would whisper in their ears when they were in public places the kinds of dirty things she wanted them to do to her and the kind of filthy things she was looking forward to doing on them - leaving them hard and unsatisfied. But Wonshik and Hongbin were nothing if not physcially adept, and if they had to play for her teasing on camera, then so was she.</p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vocals and Visuals

Hongbin was panting hard, hands braced on the wall after their KBS stage. He was seconds away from reaching into his leather pants, but that would be letting her win, and that, he couldn't have. That was her goal, to leave him in this unbearably hard state and watch him suffer. Her words, softly spoken in a voice dripping with false innocence from lips brushing his ear had been cycling through his mind the whole time. She'd even made sure to do it only minutes before they had to go onstage.

_"I really like the way you kiss. I like the feeling of your lips against every part of me. Almost makes me want to return the favour."_

_"You've got the prettiest face I've ever seen. Under certain conditions, though, you get even prettier. When I slide down onto you, you give these precious little whimpers, but when Wonshik slides into you, you're at your prettiest. I want to take a picture of you like that and put it as the lockscreen of my phone. Imagine the scandal if I get a call or a text when I'm away from it, what people would think seeing you like that."_

_"I want to tie you up to the bed again. This time, arms out and legs together, sitting up so you can see. I want to watch you squirm and pant as you watch Wonshik fuck me face-down into the mattress.Or should I have him hold me to his chest? I'll spread my legs so far that he's my only support and you can watch him thrust in and out of me."_

_"One of my favourite things to do is join you in the shower. I like pushing you up against the wall and mercilessly jacking you off, pressed right up against you so I can feel your body pusle and contract."_

_"I like cuddling you when you're sleeping. All of your soft skin and peerless muscles are open and inviting for me. Plus, you grab my thigh and pull it over your hip, grinding your morning wood into me until you come. It's so very lovely. I like when it happens."_

Wonshik hit the wall beside him back-first, sliding down to the floor with a groan. It didn't take long to see that he, too, was trapped inside his pants with a raging hard-on, courtesy of their female counterpart. His eyes closed and he tipped his head back.

_"I want to ride you, Wonshik, slow and steady. I want to kiss you deep, feel your hands in my hair, one slipping down to grab a cheek and force me to speed up."_

_"The hottest thing you've ever done is that time, soon after we let Hongbin in, when you grabbed me and hoisted me up a wall, pushing my skirt up and my underwear to the slide. Remember how ferocious you were eating me out? I get breathless and soaking wet just remembering it."_

_"I want to cuff you to a chair and make you watch as Hongbin fucks me. I want to hear your growls and the creak of the chair as you get restless from seeing Hongbin inside me doing missionary. I know you've always loved the way my legs look wrapped around his waist."_

_"I love it when you bite me and leave hickeys. I love the way your rumble when you do it. I touch them when I masturbate, lost in bliss in a hotel shower with you just across the hall. I even like the way some of them sting when I sweat into them."_

"She's trying to kill me." Wonshik muttered, opening his eyes.

Every time his legs moved, his thighs brushed his member and only made him ache more. "Tell me about it."

Hakyeon peered at them from across the dressing room. "Taekwoon teasing again?"

They both nodded. 

"You two horndogs need to calm down." Sanghyuk commented. "You're hard for her  _all the time_."

"She dirty talks like a motherfucker." Wonshik responded. 

"Language." Hakyeon barked. 

"Taek?" Jaehwan snorted. "She talks so little as it is, how could she possibly be a dirty talker? I could see if she was violent during sex, but not like this."

"She doesn't talk like that during sex." Hongbin groaned. "Just on public occasions like these."

"Thank God she's never done it before a show taping." Wonshik said.

"I can only pity you for the LR performances."

Wonshik practically whimpered. "I could get her back for that though. I used to-"

"Enough!" Hakyeon commanded. "None of your sex life in front of the members! We agreed to that when I let you three date each other and keep it quiet.

"Fine, fine. Prude." Hongbin snarked back.

Taekwoon walked in then, quietly going about removing her microphone and battery pack. She was quick out of it, gently placing the machinery in the bin KBS provided. She met Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's gazes levelly, the same look she would give a pot plant she just acknowledged was in the room. As she turned to leave to another green room - the one they would gather in before going back to the audience - her gaze met Hongbin and Wonshik's. She didn't smile, but she glanced down at the prominent bulges they were sporting and her eyes glimmered in terrifying mirth. She was pleased with her work, but didn't wait to see what they would do. She walked right back out again.

Hongbin and Wonshik felt like she'd punched them in the stomach then gave them a hard squeeze. 

* * *

It was another KBS event that happened within a month or so of the last incident. Hongbin and Wonshik were in the very back, squished together. Taekwoon was with Hakyeon and Jaehwan while Sanghyuk managed to get shotgun. 

"We have to get her back." Hongbin whispered, feigning looking out Wonshik's window.

"We should."

"How?"

"Did you see that dress she's wearing?"

"Yeah. She looks good in it."

"It doesn't even come down to mid-thigh."

"So?"

"Well, we'll never be able to do the same thing to her that she does to us. Plus it just doesn't work the same in women."

"So how do we get her."

"First, we make sure that we are the two bracketing her. Then . . ." He held up two fingers and kissed them with a dark smirk. "She may not get visibly affected like we do, but by God will we make her legs shake."

* * *

She didn't think much of her boyfriends flanking her in the seating arrangement. They liked to casually touch her and just be around her, so it wasn't unusual. They weren't acting any different than normal, Wonshik even pulling out her chair and pushing her in. 

For events like these, when they had to remain in a celebrity idol audience, Taekwoon made the effort to look feminine - as much as a pain in the ass as it was - and had gone for more of a flirty look this time as a kind of pre-show for what she was thinking of for her boys that night. It was black sequins from just above mid-thigh to the top of her clevage, with a mesh finish that scooped low enough to show off her collarbones but covered her shoulders and fit her hands snuggly, thumb holes in the sleeves. Being so tall, Taekwoon was a hard fit to begin with and just generally not liking dresses and skirts helped, but on the rare occasions that the planets lined up, she might find a dress she liked in time for a showcase or award show. Tonight was one of those nights. She had on black booties Hongbin had bought her for her last birthday and a pair of close-knit fishnet stockings to match her mesh. Hakyeon had topped her off with a black leather choker.

Wonshik and Hongbin certainly seemed to enjoy the outfit.

* * *

It was twenty minutes into the performances, VIXX scheduled to be somewhere in the hour and a half mark, that Wonshik's hand appeared on Taekwoon's thigh. She had looked over at him, wondering if he wanted something or was signalling to talk, but he only looked on. Hongbin did the same thing not five minutes later and she skimmed her fingers over their knuckles tenderly. Wonshik's hand dropped down lower, prompting her to widen the space between her legs and ultimately, convince her to uncross her ankles and spread her thighs. 


	2. Under The Table

Events like this usually had fitted wire tables so that audience members could get the best pictures of idols with as little obstruction as possible. Usually. 

KBS seemed to get going for a more classy approach this time around and the tables were wooden with deep purple tablecloths brushing the ground. It wasn't the kind of layout usualy in these events, but apparently KBS wasn't going to be focusing much on thet idols in attendance, only the ones on stage, so there wasn't much reason to have them completely or even mostly visible. VIXX had been put at a small, square-ish table, Hakyeon and Jaehwan on the end with Sanghyuk, Wonshik, Taekwoon and Hongbin along the lengthier side facing the stage. Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hakyeon were having their own little coversation, Wonshik and Hongbin angled in on Taekwoon, but still facing the stage. Cameras did pass around occasionally to get audience member reactions and if there were other idols there, they would scan on them as well for the audience back home. 

Taekwoon looked between her two boyfriends. Wonshik had an arm over the back of her chair, the other hand on her inner thigh, sneaking against the line of her dress. Hongbin had his closest hand  under her skirt, but on the top of her thigh. She wondered if they were starved for her touch, since their schedules had been hellish trying to prepare for  _Zelos_. Not to mention, they had never done anything so scandalous as kiss in the company of cameras and guarded their relationship jealously from Starlights and reporters alike, even slipping it past their managers. 

Wonshik's fingers brushed the cloth of her panties.

She would have jumped if she wasn't so aware of the public all around them.Hongbin's fingers brushed Wonshik's and her mouth parted. She looked between the two, but neither was looking at her, watching BTS dance to _Fire_. She was about to say something to Hongbin about the situation when she felt her underwear getting pushed to the side and Wonshk's distinct fingers press against her slit. Hongbin's softer, slimmer fingers pulled the black silken material and pressed very firmly against her clit. She gave a breathy gasp at the contact, hands snapping to their wrists and gripping them tightly. 

"So wet already, huh?" Wonshik whispered, eyes unwaveringly locked on Jimin.

She looked over at him, opened her mouth to speak, but Hongbin rubbed hard and fast circles, making her breath freeze in her chest. Wonshik's fingers slipped inside and her fingers tightened. 

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't talk about this before we left."

"You like to do a lot of talking, don't you?" Hongbin murmured back. "Like to have us hard in front of the camera, right?"

Her mouth went dry.

"You may be able to hide how wet you are, but can you hide your pleasure?" Hongbin was watching Jungkook kick up sharply. "I guess we'll see."

Hongbin's fingers twisted her clit harshly and a little pant passed her lips, but she was determined not to fall to their game. She would deal with this face set in stone and if they thought they would get away with this, they were sorely mistaken.

* * *

Hongbin had gentle, controlled hands. He wasn't dainty, necessarily, but he certainly was nimble and he knew what it took to take her apart. He'd done it many times. After she had spoken to Wonshik about him joining their relationship and he'd agreed, she'd meet Hongbin on his own and they would play in the shower. He would wrap an arm around her shoulder, pull her close, lock their lips in a kiss and make her jerk against him when he started playing with her clit. She had jacked him off in return, perfectly firm and calculated in a manner designed to please. They had been breathlessly intense little sessions that hadn't really stopped once the three of them came together for the first time. 

Wonshik, on the other hand, had thick, callused hands with bony fingers. He was too hard to deal with the tender flesh of her clitoris. The first ocuple of times he was with Taekwoon, he'd spent hours learning and taking her apart, so thrilled just to have her with him, for her to be  _his_. He wanted her to have the best experiences possible and the only way to make that happen was with experience of her. So that's what he'd done: learned that he was too harsh for those soft places and had moved onto her slit, instead. Turns out that the rough friction and textured knuckles worked well on her insides and it was here that he stumbled across her G-spot, making her lose her breath and her body jol and violently writhe as he abused the little place. He'd gotten good at finding it, proud after Hongbin joined because the other man couldn't. He had something unique to offer her, a pleasure that Hongbin couldn't produce with his smooth, slender fingers. 

Initially, there had been a competitive nature between the two men, both desperately in love with Taekwoon and both eager for her to know, but still comfortable with each other. It took the singer sitting them down and making them  _kiss_ , of all things, that made them realize the fundamental reason why they were so easy with their triangle - they shared lust for  _each other_  as much as Taekwoon. Since that discovery, they had been a team against her, and in moments like this one it manifested beautifully. 

Taekwoon was twitching - hard - between them, even though her face was a neutral mask. Her body was vibrating, taut like a bowstring. She was circling her hips, trying to finally find satisfaction. If she moved too much, they pulled back and there was no way she could force them to finish her without drawing at least the attention of the other members and at worst the attention of the cameraman.

Wonshik's fingers, three deep inside her, were curled up, rubbing mercilessly at her g-spot. Hongbin was pulling fast, tight circles on her clitoris. She knew that no one else could hear it, but the squelches between her thighs were unbearable. She was so wet she felt like she was going to stain the seat. Hakyeon made the signal to her that they were preparing to go up. She nodded, but in her head, she was screaming. They'd been playing with her  _for an hour._

Hongbin and Wonshik nodded at Hakyeon too, suddenly and violently increasing their torment. She gasped, hands flying up to the edge of the table to brace herself, wanting nothing more than to curl in on herself, breathlessly hump Wonshik's thick thigh and kiss Hongbin breathless. 

Hakyeon stood and the rest of them followed in short order. Taekwoon's legs were wobbly, and they only got worse when Wonshik made eye contact with her and savagely sucked her juices off his fingers. She wanted to fall and instantly regretted wearing heels. Hongbin was her saving grace, subtly helping her walk. She looke dback to pass him a grateful look only to catch his gaze and see him smear his lips with her essence, licking them shortly after and giving a small moan of satisfaction. She almost fell.

Hakyeon wasa the first changed and ready to go, gathering at the edge of the stage. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk racaed each other to be next to Hakyeon, leaving Taekwoon at the mercy of her two tormenters. Wonshik didn't waste time, grabbing both her thighs and slamming her against the wall. She gave a breathless moan in response. 

"Like that, don't you?" Hongbin laughed. "Well, we've got one more trick for you, honey."

Hongbin came up on her right side, his fingers slipping past Wonshiks hold and going back to her underwear, pushing them aside once more. From his sleeve, he pulled a thin vibrant blue vibrator. Her mouth dropped open.

"Please, no. I'll never make it."

Wonshik growled. "You think it's any easier dancing with a hard on? No, no, jagi, you deserve this."

Hongbin slid the vibrator inside her, making that wonderful wet noise. She was trembling by the time that Hongbin's fingers pressed against her. He pulled her underwear back over it, keeping it in. The thin silk bowed heavily under the vibrator's pressure and she clenched, trying to keep it from slipping out and falling to the floor.

"What kind of an idol would you be if that fell out on stage, huh?" Wonshik rumbled in her ear. "What kind of perverse deviant will they see you as?"

She met their eyes, her own narrowing and accepting their challenge. 

Wonshik set her down gently, not wanting her to fall because of the added stimulus. Not yet, anyway. She flipped it on them, though, one arm around each set of shoulders and dragging them close enough to her mouth to whisper, fast and dirty. 

"You're both so cute, thinking that I've never done a performance with something in me. I can feel the phantom of your cocks nearly all the time. I've dripped on stage before, so wet thinking of the things that I'd told you before the stage and how that would feel."

They felt themselves get uncontrollably hard. 

She smirked against their ears. "When this is all over, when we get home, I'm sleeping in your room tonight. You're going to help me out of this dress, pull off my underwear and pull this vibrator out with your lips and your tongues, then you're going to clean up this mess."

She clenched again, shivered, then slipped past them and quickly changed, striding out to meet Hakyeon like there was nothing amiss.

"I think we're outclassed." Hongbin admitted. 

Wonshik nodded solemnly. "You know what? I agree."


	3. Time To Play

Dancing with a hard on was difficult. Dancing with a vibrator must have been next to impossible, especially when the remote was in Hongbin's pocket, getting jostled and the vibration settings changing randomly on her. But, in true Taekwoon fashion, her face was completely impassive and her voice didn't waver. 

She was wearing pants for this performance, with helped her some, but not enough. To her boyfriends, watching for her missteps, it was obvious that her hips were tense - likely from clenching on the vibrator to keep it in (something that blue would  _not_  be missed by the cameras) - and she kept her legs a little closer together. She was doing well, and that made them screwing up because they were rock hard all the more embarrassing. Usually it wasn't so bad, because that was the point. It  _wasn't_  easy to keep up but now that they had competition and they were  _losing_  . . . well. Depending on how the night ended, they just might consider fully submitting to her will and being done with it. She obviously wasn't ready to lose to them in any respect. 

She was even graceful as she walked off stage, getting Hakyeon into a conversation and getting him to help her change back into her dress and zip it up for her. She made eye contact with Hongbin from across the room, biting her lip and pulling up her underwear - forcing the vibrator in higher - as she 'adjusted' the skirt of the dress. Oblivious to it all, Hakyeon wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued talking as they walked back out to the idol seating. 

Wonshik and Hongbin were quick to follow, genuinely surprised to see her seated in the same spot as before, room on either side of her for her boyfriends. 

"Hakyeon said KBS likes it better when we're always in the same places." Taekwoon explained when they sat down. Hakyeon got distracted by Jaehwan and Sanghyuk arriving. "If I had of sat with Hakyeon, it wouldn't do me any good."

Hongbin raised an eyebrow at her, not sure yet if he was ready for the pain her next words would send to his aching cock. 

"A vibrator is no fun if I can't tell you that it's vibrations aren't as good as your moans when you're eating me out, Hongbin. Or how It's not close to thick or long enough to fill me like your cock, Wonshik."

Hongbin started to breathe though his nose, eyes closed and Wonshik went white-knuckled on the table. 

She shifted and gave them a breathy little groan. "It's not enough of anything. An unfulfilling nuiscance. It'll have to do, though. As much fun as it would be to out our relationship to the world by making you walk back to the van with the front of your slacks soaked through from your own cum, your faces wet with my juice. Sometimes, I wonder if the  _Chained Up_  concept was based on a quiet desire of yours, Shikkie. Do you want me to put collars on you, tell the world you're taken, but not by whom? Do you want me to have golden chains waiting for you back home, to drag you around by?"

Wonshik met her gaze, fire in his eyes. "Yes."

She hadn't seemed to expect an answer, but she gave a simple nod. "And you, my lovely Bean? You want me to be soft with you, don't you? Lazy Sunday morning sex, taking my time getting you off when we watch a movie, feel all over your abs as I ride you, kiss you deep when you mount me. That's what you want, isn't it?"

He whimpered at the images. 

"Such pretty boys. You deserve such good things." Exo was invited onto the stage, doing _Monster_. "I'll make sure you're taken care of." She grabbed Wonshik's gaze. "I'm only your pet when the lights are on. Right, Binnie?"

* * *

The ride back to the dorm was excruciating. There was no position that eased the pressure against their zippers and Taekwoon was in the back with Sanghyuk, flipping through his music library and idly commenting on it like she didn't  _have a vibrator going full-speed inside her_. 

Taekwoon had definitely won.

"I'm going to sleep with Wonshik and Hongbin tonight." She informed Hakyeon when they were dropped off, inside the dorm and free of their managers. 

He flashed a grin. "Planning to get them noisy?"

She grinned back.

"Say no more. I'll take care of the boys." 

She really appreciated Hakyeon sometimes. 

* * *

Wonshik and Hongbin had dashed to their room as soon as they made it inside the dorm, ignoring the snickers of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.

"What are we going to do?" Hongbin gasped, breathing hard and clenching his hands so he wouldn't touch himself. Wonshik collapsed onto one of the beds. 

"I don't know. Do whatever she says, I guess."

The door clicked shut softly, the deadbolt sliding into place. Wonshik sat up immediately, Hongbin at attention. 

Taekwoon smiled at them, shy and bashful in a way she certainly was not. She kicked off her heels and walked up to Hongbin, reaching up and wrapping the soft satin of the pink  _Chained Up_  performance collar around his neck, securing it with gentle fingers. She then turned on Wonshik, sliding the solid leather and gold collar  around his neck, giving it the same tender care she gave Hongbin's. 

"There." She whispered. 

Wonshik swallowed and felt his Adam's apple hit the metal. 

"Binnie, help me out of this dress." She said, voice still soft. He didn't take a second too long, sliding up behind her and carefully unzipping the black material, undoing the small button that held all the mesh together. His hands slid down her arms taking it off, eyes closing in bliss just from being able to touch her. He slid with the dress to the ground. 

"Shikkie, on your knees. Binnie needs a kiss." She said, stepping out of the dress. Wonshik slid to the ground, taking Hongbin's face in his hands. Hongbin parted under him submissively, letting Wonshik lick into his mouth.

Who knows how long they stayed like that, Hongbin's legs spread and half-on Wonshik's lap. They didn't even reach into each other's pants or grind, despite their cocks pressing together through their slacks. It was onlt Taekwoon's hands sliding through their hair that brought them back to the present.

"My handsome boys." She murmured. "But you have something you need to do."

Their eyes dropped and narrowed in on her white silken underwear, soaked through. Wonshik licked his lips and Hongbin panted. 

"Take them off, don't rip them." She said.

Together, they pulled her underwear down and off, the black base of the blue vibrator - now off - surrounded by the glisten of her folds. 

"What can we do?" Wonshik asked. 

"Whatever you need to." She replied. 

They exchanged looks and Hongbin was on his knees, pushing her to lay on her back. His beautiful fingers slipped down and spread her open, the noise obscene in the quiet stillness of the room. Wonshik, the best with his mouth and the most clever with his tongue, dove forward, wrapping his lips around the base and sucking the plastic back into his throat before backing up and pulling the rest of it completely out. He spit it out, off to the side and ducked back down to lap up the wetness spread all over her. Hongbin braced his arm on her hips, to stop her from bucking into Wonshik, then ducked down himself, using his tongue and the gentle pry of teeth on her clit, secure in his domain on her body.

* * *

"I want Hongbin inside me." Taekwoon murmured into Wonshik's lips. 

"Got a plan?" He asked. 

"I need you against that wall." She replied. Wonshik was quick to listen.

Hongbin, who was kissing across her shoulders, pulled back to look her int he face. "Me?"

"Yeah."

He vanished long enough to get a condom and roll it on - no one was ready to start any kind of family yet, despite the image of Taekwoon pregnant and horny did strange things to both of them - before coming back to her. With a flick of her eyes, she commanded him to his knees, sliding down to join him. 

"Help me." She murmured. 

"How do you want to be?"

"My legs on the outside of yours, facing Wonshik." She braced her hands on either side of Wonshik's hips. Hongbin slid up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up, letting her sink back onto his cock with a thick groan of satisfaction. Even she gave a sweet little moan.

" _Oh_  I am  _not_  going to last long." He groaned, forehead on her shoulder. 

She panted. "Me neither. But we don't have to." 

She twisted them some so her right arm was thrown over his shoulder, giving him better access to her kisses. Wonshik was rock hard and stock still between them.They started kissing, Hongbin slowly thrusting into her. The younger man didn't even seem to realize that Taekwoon was guiding them forward until Wonshik's tip nudged their lips.

"Huh?"

Taekwoon's eyes were glittering as she demonstrated, sucking around Wonshik's cock like she was still kissing Hongbin through it. He groaned, sinking forwards and lavishing the other man's cock, his body tingling more and more as it came in contact with Taekwoon's tongue and lips. He couldn't keep himself in check, his thrusting irregular and speeding up.

"Oh God." Wonshik groaned, a throaty baritone. 

Taekwoon pulle dback just long enough to say, "Remember, hands to yourself," before she went back to Frenching Hongbin through Wonshik. 

Needless, it wasn't long until the three of them were coming, stung out from nearly four hours of foreplay and denial. Surprisingly, Taekwoon came first, weak, bitten off whimpers falling from her mouth as she rode out her orgasm on Hongbin's cock. Wonshik came seconds before Hongbin, hitting his lovers' shoulders and his wobbly legs giving out on him. Hongbin came last, caught in the pulsations of Taekwoon's orgasm.

The three of them collapsed on the floor, boneless and painfully exhausted. 

"We don't do this again for a while." Taekwoon murmured. "I can't be exhausted like this after every live performance or award show."

"We're just lucky we've got a really late start tomorrow." Hongbin murmured back.

"We should shower." Wonshik commented.

"Yeah, we should." Taekwoon pulled an old pair of sweatpants over, mopping up come, before she used her toes to pull a throw closer to them, pulling it over their prone bodies. "We most certainly should."

"Yeah." Hongbin and Wonshik agreed together. 

Hakyeon found them like that the next morning, thankfully still completely covered.


End file.
